La fin d'un rêve
by TheFireHana
Summary: Elle tient sa vie entre ses mains. Doit-elle jouer le rôle de la Faucheuse ou accorder la Rédemption? Conquête!F!Corrin.


**Rating** : **T,** pour mention de guerre, de morts, d'exécution mais rien d'explicite.

 **Genre:** Suspense, drame, angst.

* * *

La bataille a été plus ardue que prévue. En même temps, cette attaque surprise en pleine mer les ont tous décontenancés, et c'est presque avec l'énergie du désespoir que Corrin et son armée les ont repoussées. Quelques pertes sont notables mais l'équipage des assaillants a été réduit à néant, tombés au combat ou ont pris la fuite.

Sauf un.

Shura est son nom. Après avoir tenté de les voler puis de les tuer, il avait révélé qu'il était le kidnappeur d'Azura et qu'il était originaire de Kohga, village désormais disparu. Il a vu les siens se faire annihiler, les uns après les autres, sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Il a sombré dans le vol, le meurtre, le kidnapping afin de survivre. Une fois son récit achevé, il a plaidé sa cause du mieux qu'il put pour sauver sa vie.  
Comment le blâmer ? C'est naturel de vouloir rester en vie. Une question d'amour de soi, d'instinct.

Et maintenant, c'est à elle de choisir. Yato entre les mains, elle doit décider si oui ou non son sang sera versé pour ses crimes. Pour ce qu'il a commis par le passé et ce qu'il a tenté de faire aujourd'hui. Elle doit juger si sa vie est trop dangereuse pour être préservée. Oh, il a promis qu'il lui jurerait allégeance si elle l'épargnait. Mais comme a dit Léo : quelles preuves, quelles garanties peuvent avoir les paroles de cet homme ? Cet homme qu'elle ne connait pas et qui, quelques secondes auparavant, était prêt à la transpercer de ses flèches, indépendamment de son statut royal ou d'être la porteuse de Yato. Sans aucune pitié. Peut-être pas sans remords. Elle en doute. Mais il l'aurait fait.

La jeune princesse le regarde. Que c'est étrange, de le voir d'un seul coup si vulnérable. Il halète encore, dernière trace de l'adrénaline du combat. Il la fixe aussi, attentif, suspendu à ses lèvres. Elle a du mal à lui donner un âge. Peut-être la trentaine, quarante ans tout au plus. Il a de l'expérience. Sans l'aide de Xander, elle a eu beaucoup de mal à se défaire de lui. Il pourrait être utile.

Mais, peut-elle vraiment lui faire confiance ? Peut-elle vraiment laisser le risque qu'il puisse la tuer ou pire, qu'il tue ceux qu'elle aime ? C'était une pensée insupportable, abominable, une prédiction qui si elle s'avérait être vraie, l'empêcherai à jamais de se pardonner. C'est déjà difficile, de garder sa conscience saine. Ils sont en guerre et elle ne compte plus les personnes ayant déjà péris de sa main. Au fond, pour la plus part, ce n'étaient que des hommes, des femmes qui faisaient leurs devoirs. Dans les premiers temps, elle l'avait d'ailleurs dit, refusée de vouloir faire couler du sang inutilement. Mais la réalité l'a rattrapée. Dans une guerre, les valeurs telles la clémence sont plus fatales que louées.

En soit, il était bien plus coupable que toutes les personnes sur lesquelles elle avait levé la main jusqu'à présent. Il le mérite, n'est-ce pas ? Cette sentence, c'est la bonne n'est-ce pas ?

\- Père sera fier de toi si tu le tues, l'encourage Leo.

C'est presque dit avec douceur.

Corrin tente de masquer son dégoût. Elle ne peut décidément pas à se résoudre de devoir plaire à cet… A ce monstre. Si elle avait choisi le côté de Norh, c'était pour eux, pour Camilla, Xander, Elise, Leo. Pas pour… Pour ce pillard. Ce roi qui ne jure que par le massacre, le sang et le désir de conquêtes. Elle en tremblait de rage. Elle ne deviendrait pas comme lui. Elle se le refuse de toutes ses forces. Pourtant, elle a le sentiment qu'elle finira tôt ou tard par se faire rattraper par ses ténèbres, et peut-être bien qu'elle ne sera plus que noirceur, pas si différente de Garon. Mais pour l'heure, elle se refuse, se débat, crache sur cette possibilité.

Mais cela lui serait avantageux. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur, qu'elle doit malgré tout jouer ce jeu avec lui. Et comme elle se l'est déjà dit, Shura le mérite.

Pourtant, elle n'arrive pas à se résoudre. Se résoudre à ôter la lueur de vie, d'espoir, de rêves peut-être, qui habitent cet homme. Peut-être parce qu'il se tient complètement misérable face à elle, sans la capacité de riposter. C'en est digne des pontons d'exécutions. Le bourreau face au condamné.

Quelque part, elle et lui ne sont pas si différents : ils tuent, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix. Tuer ou être tuer. Et Corrin ne peut pas mourir, parce qu'elle porte les espoirs d'un monde de paix, même s'il doit être délivré contre le prix du sang. Et lui ne peut pas mourir, en tant que dernier ninja de Kohga, même si cela signifiait vivre une vie de malfrat.

La détentrice de Yato grimace. Ce n'est qu'en entendant les mots -si durs !-de ses frères et sœurs de cœur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne serait jamais cette héroïne qu'elle a toujours souhaité être. Celle que l'on contera à la veillée, pour endormir les enfants. On ne se souviendra d'elle que par sa faiblesse d'avoir préférée les liens du cœur à ceux du sang, alors qu'ils étaient du « bon » côté. On se souviendra d'elle comme d'une poupée, d'un pantin ayant servi aux desseins d'un roi sanguinaire.

Elle pointe l'épée sacrée sous la gorge du pirate. Son regard s'emplit d'effroi mais il ne dit rien. A la place, il déglutit douloureusement. Est-ce que si ce visage disparait, on la libérerait de ce fardeau ? D'être la soi-disante émissaire de la paix ? Quelle paix ? C'est une mascarade ! Un ignoble mensonge ! Elle n'est déjà plus que l'ombre d'elle-même ! L'alter égo de la Mort en personne ! Son rêve était bien la paix autrefois, mais maintenant ? Ce rêve est mort. Fini, disparu, effrité comme son innocence perdue à jamais.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle est à présent ? Qui est-elle ? Que doit-elle faire ? Est-ce que cet homme a la réponse ?

Mais est-ce qu'elle a vraiment envie de l'entendre ?

Au fond, c'est peut-être mieux qu'il se taise.

La vérité, ça fait mal.

Trop mal.

Si mal…

C'est avec un cri de rage qu'elle abattit Yato. Un coup direct, de l'arrière vers l'avant.

Shura a juste le temps de fermer les yeux. Quelle était sa pensée à ce moment-là ? Pensait-il à son village natal, à ses parents disparus ? Ou était-il simplement paralysé à l'idée de la douleur ?

* * *

\- Corrin ? Corrin est-ce que tu vas bien ?

C'est la voix d'Azura. Elle est identifiable entre milles. Envoûtante, douce, presque chantante par moment. La jeune femme doit se l'admettre : elle envie un peu cette si belle voix.

\- Je vais bien, répondit-elle avec lenteur.

Elle a enlevé l'épée sacrée du mât, laissant une plaie profonde et un peu rougie derrière elle. Leur capitaine va surement se plaindre, mais tant pis. Au moins, il n'a pas chuté.  
La jeune femme se retourne. Ses proches lui lancent un regard confus. Ils n'ont pas compris.

Shura n'a pas compris, lui non-plus.

Corrin prend une grande inspiration et elle annonce d'une voix dure à ce dernier :

\- Ça, c'est ce que je te ferai si jamais tu me trahis. Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. Est-ce clair ?  
\- On ne peut plus clair, Ma Dame réplique-t-il aussitôt.

On peut sentir le soulagement dans sa voix. Il se relève, se dépoussiérant un peu tandis que Camilla prend la parole, continuant de fixer le voleur avec mépris :

\- Oh, Corrin… Nous t'aimons aussi pour ça mais est-ce que tu es certaine de vouloir le laisser vivre ? Ce n'est vraiment qu'un…  
\- Peut-être. Mais je vais lui laisser une seconde chance. Il peut nous être utile.  
\- Il _peut_. En attendant, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir sur mes deux oreilles en le sachant en liberté, trésor.

Corrin soupire, lasse.

\- C'est ce qu'à choisit Corrin, coupe Xander, il est sous son entière responsabilité à présent. Et, évidemment, cet épisode ne sera pas transmis à Père.

Leo et Camilla ont grommelé que ce n'est décidément pas raisonnable mais il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit.

Alors que les nobles commencent à retourner à leurs cabines, la princesse de Norh reste un moment immobile, attendant d'être seul avec son nouveau vassal. Il est discret, sait se faire oublier. Il n'a pas tiqué une seule fois pendant la conversation avec sa famille, pourtant peu consentante. Il s'en doutait surement ceci-dit.

\- Je vais te conduire à ton nouveau quartier.

Sa voix est plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'a voulu. Ils se sont dirigés vers le compartiment des soldats. Elle lui a donné la chambre en face de Niles – qui sait, peut-être qu'ils auraient des choses à se dire. De plus, Niles pourra toujours le surveiller jusqu'à se qu'on lui accorde pleine confiance...

\- Ma Dame…

Elle a levé les yeux vers lui. Pour une raison curieuse, il lui semble d'un seul coup bien humble.

\- Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir épargné. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que j'aurai eu le droit à la clémence de qui que ce soit. Et pour ça, je vous suis éternellement redevable. Quoiqu'il arrive, je vous promets- non, je vous jure de vous aider à réaliser votre rêve, quel qu'il soit.

Corrin s'est sentie touchée par un tel discours et a baissé sa garde. Peut-être que, ceci combiner à la fatigue, l'a fait répondre de la sorte :

\- Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que cette guerre s'arrête et que nos deux royaumes connaissent enfin la paix.

La princesse a presque sursauté en parlant ainsi. Elle croyait ne plus avoir cet espoir, cette conviction. Elle pensait que ce rêve était mort…

L'homme a un imperceptible sourire.

\- C'est un beau rêve.

Elle lui rend un sourire franc. Quelque part, que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il reste un espoir l'apaise un peu. Qu'on ne lui dise pas que c'est complétment incensé, ridicule, puéril mais au contraire beau la soulage grandement.  
Puis, elle tourne les talons et ferme la porte derrière elle.

Peut-être bien qu'en sauvant cet homme, c'est ses principes qu'elle a sauvé.

* * *

 **NDA** : Eh bien, si je me serai attendue à écrire un jour sur Fire Emblem. J'ai joué à _Héritage_ quelques mois auparavant mais hormis Jakob, aucun personnage n'avait vraiment attiré mon attention.

Et puis, ma petite sœur a eu _Conquête_ et l'inspiration m'est arrivée comme une claque. Le jeu est déjà beaucoup plus fun à jouer puisque les challenges sont nettement plus variés que dans _Héritage_ et… L'introduction de Shura m'a paru 100 fois plus légitime. Dans _Héritage_ , j'ai vraiment eu la sensation que c'était forcé, comme si on tentait de nous faire avaler un caillou avec un lance-pierre, et en plus il arrive vraiment très (trop) tard pour le tester sur le terrain.

Ce qui fait que je l'avais un peu oublié, ahah.

Ce n'est que par cette partie que j'ai vraiment commencé à l'apprécier, autant à le jouer qu'à lire ses conversations avec Corrin, si bien qu'à la fin j'ai fini avec lui. Sans regret honnêtement. C'est ultra fluff. Même les conversations avec son fils sont choutes -ET LE DLC C'EST TELLEMENT LA CERISE SUR LA GATEAU URF. C'est vraiment adorable.  
Quant à ses stats, j'avoue que j'ai pas particulièrement fait attention et visiblement, tout le monde est très divisé à ce sujet – y en a qui vont vous dire que c'est l'un des meilleurs personnages de _Conquête_ et d'autres que ses bottes sont son seul avantage (vous voyez TOUS ce que je veux dire). Afin de couper la poire en deux, je vous laisse avec les paroles d'un grand sage qui a dit que « Il n'y a aucun Pokémon mauvais. Il n'y a que la stratégie qui le rend bon ou non. ».

Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Perso, un soigneur qui a un Arc létal, c'était plutôt sympa à jouer et comme mon Niles était vraiment nul (les ennemis lui faisait presque à chaque fois un OHKO) il m'a sauvé plus d'une fois ;w;

Je pense que j'écrirai à nouveau sur lui. C'est un personnage tellement cool (sérieusement, c'est un p*tain de pirate ninja. UN. PIRATE. NINJA. Que demande le peuple ?!) Mais tellement délaissé par le jeu et le fandom, c'est un véritable gâchis :c


End file.
